


Meet the Dads

by Kolivans (arka_r)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Blade of Marmora, Awkward Family Meeting, Fluff and Humor, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Kolivans
Summary: How do you convince three members of a secret rebel organization against the Empire that you really love their son and want the best for him? Shiro would rather face Zarkon a hundred times over than sitting in this awkward family meeting.AU where Keith is raised by the Dads of Marmora.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *plops this to the internet and skitters back into the void*

Galras were tall. Shiro knew this for a fact; first from his year-long incarceration, then from his fights against the Empire. He knew how to use his lesser height for his own advantages in a fight. But right now?

 

Surrounded by three glowering Galras, he didn’t know if it was going to help him.

 

Not for the first time, Shiro cursed the universe at how flimsy Altean clothes were. It made him feel overdressed and underdressed at the same time, unprotected, vulnerable. He wished he could wear his paladin armor, but it took Keith one look that said ‘ _seriously?_ ’ before he caved and wore something less like he was going to battles, and more like--well… more like he was going to meet his partner’s fathers.

 

Or father figures. Or whatever these Blade of Marmora agents were to Keith.

 

The three members of the Blade opted out of their armor and mask, _thank God_ , and instead wore something that probably counted as casual clothes for Galras.

 

Kolivan wore something that looked like a cowl-neck cardigan in dark blue. It threw Shiro off a bit, not used to seeing the Blade’s leader in such comfortable clothes. Thace and Ulaz wore matching pale red, although their clothes were completely different to each other; Thace in crisp tunic with a deep purple sash around his waist, while Ulaz in tight sleeveless shirt that showed off his wide shoulders.

 

None of them were carrying their blades, but Shiro knew from personal experience how deadly Galras could be even when unarmed.

 

Speaking of clothes, Keith looked awfully cute in an oversized cream-colored cable knit sweater. The collar hung off from his shoulders, showing his pretty skin and toned muscle. A pink scar ran across his right collarbone; a proof of his determination that he got from his Trial. His look was completed with black thighs and boots, which did wonders to his (sexy) legs, especially when he was crossing them like that.

 

Seriously, Keith had no right to look this cute while also perfectly capable of some deadly ass-kicking.

 

Shiro was told that Keith snatched the thing off an Earth-specialized store, back when the team and Coran went to the space mall to get teludav lenses for the Castleship. Hunk kindly told Keith who was completely oblivious of Earth’s customs, that the sweater was supposed to be for women back on Earth, but Keith just shrugged and said that it was warm and comfortable.

 

When Keith showed up wearing the sweater earlier, needless to say their reactions went from completely scandalized (Kolivan, Allura, and Coran), mildly amused (Thace, Ulaz, and Hunk), to rolling on the floor laughing (Lance and Pidge).

 

Meanwhile, Shiro had to hold the urge from unbuttoning the tight collar of his stupid Altean clothing because he suddenly felt too hot and sweaty.

 

Shiro eyed the door to the Castleship’s common room and noticed five curious heads poking on the entrance--and yes, Allura and Coran were there too, _what the heck_. He rolled his eyes at them before turning his attention back to Keith, whose eyes shifted between the other three Galras and Shiro, noisily slurping at some fresh Hunk-made juice in a space Capri-sun pocket (Hunk insisted the name).

 

Okay. So Keith left him on his own device to face his dads. Or dad-figures.  _Little shit_. There were times when Shiro wondered if Keith would sell his soul to Satan for one corn chip.

 

“Sooo--” Shiro began slowly, just to break the uncomfortable awkward silence. Kolivan’s whole posture tensed as if he was ready to unsheathe his blade out of the folds of his clothes and begin chopping Shiro into pieces, Ulaz’ scowl deepened further if it was even possible, while Thace just _smiled_ knowingly.

 

Shiro’s mental self ran in circles screaming. He’d rather face Zarkon a hundred times than sitting here surrounded by these mildly angry Galra dads. _Priorities_ , right?

 

 _Relax_ , Shiro felt a consciousness gently brushed his mind, like his mother tucking his hair behind his ear. The Black Lion cooed as if to reassure him. Right. Black wouldn't let anything bad to happen to him. Still, it didn’t stop him from jumping on his seat when Kolivan opened his mouth.

 

“So”, Kolivan echoed Shiro. At least the Galra looked equally uncomfortable with the whole situation. “Keith told us that you two are… courting?”

 

“Y-yes”, Shiro replied, and no, his voice didn’t squeak. Anyone who said otherwise was a liar.

 

More silence, but Shiro could feel Black chuckling, her amusement washing over him. Shiro held the urge to pout.

 

Funny, when he thought about it. Realistically, he knew that the Blades wouldn’t harm him. The alliance between Voltron and the Blade of Marmora was still tender, with old grudges and distrusts still hanging in the air between them like charged static; but they still respected the alliance for the sake of their common goal.

 

Shiro knew that courting-- _cough, dating_ \--a member of the Blade and fellow Paladin was _not_ his best idea. Heck, it was in his Top 5 Worst Idea Ever and that list particular included charging straight toward Zarkon’s main fleet to rescue Allura.

 

But he and Keith were old enough, they both rode ancient technological wonders shaped like gigantic cats to battle, and they were in the middle of a war to bring down the largest, worst tyrranical empire the known universe had ever witnessed in ten millenia, so… _what the heck_.

 

Keith bumped his shoulder and gave him a _look_. Shiro raised his eyebrows. Keith shrugged and pouted like a little shit he was.

 

“It’s actually called… dating?” Keith eyed Shiro briefly. “It’s a human thing. Less formal than courting.”

 

“You’re aware that we are at war, Keith”, Thace said, his face unreadable. “One of you could die tomorrow, and then what? Of all people, you should know better than this.”

 

Ouch. That was a low blow.

 

“Of all people-- _what do you mean with that?!_ ” Keith’s voice rose. Shiro gripped Keith’s hand, rubbing his thumb on Keith’s knuckles.

 

He knew about Keith’s parents; about how their love bloomed in the middle of a war, two members of completely different races who were met by fate. They both died in said war; leaving Keith to grow up in the care of a secret organization which sole purpose was to end that war.

 

“You want to protect him, I understand”, Shiro said, his gaze meeting the Galras before him. “I want to protect him too. We are at war, we could die tomorrow; I _know_ that. That’s why I don’t want to live my life regretting my choices.”

 

Ulaz made a sound like a combination between growl and purr, but when Shiro met his eyes, his expression was solemn. He gave Shiro a nod as he leaned slightly to Thace’s side, whose face softened as he leaned back. Realization hit Shiro in the face. He eyed Keith questioningly and got an eyeroll in return.

 

“Oh my God, Shiro, that was soooooo sappy!” Lance piped up from the door.

 

And, with that, the atmosphere was broken. Shattered. Like teludav lenses.

 

Shiro put his hand on his face just as all hell broke loose. Keith, who’d been too tense during The Talk, blushed up to the tip of his ears and was on his feet before neither of them could blink.

 

“Wh--You! Lance, you shut your heck mouth! What are you guys doing there anyway?!” Keith’s eyes screamed murder as he slowly made his way to the group huddling at the doorway.

 

“Welp, I’m going back to the lab. See ya!” Pidge took off as fast as they could.

 

“I--Uhh, I’m gonna make more drinks for our guests okayseeyouguyslaterbye!” Hunk followed, but not before mouthing to Shiro. “ _Please don’t kill Lance he means well_.”

 

“The mice! I need to feed the mice!” Allura was next, almost tripping on her own dress.

 

By then, Keith already reached Lance, who was shrieking at an octave that Shiro didn’t know human’s vocal cord was capable to produce. Shiro dragged his hand on his face and turned to the Galras before him, each wearing a varying degree of amusement on their face.

 

“Our little kitten grew so fast. It seems like only yesterday we were play-fighting like he does with the Blue Paladin now”, Thace chuckled. There was something like nostalgia behind his eyes.

 

“Remember that one time you told him to sneak on me?” Ulaz asked Thace. There was a _smile_ on his face--Shiro never saw Ulaz smile before. It was more of Thace's thing. It was so bizarre. So surreal. Did he finally slip into that alternate universe Slav kept yammering about?

 

“Leader was so proud when our little kitten awakened his blade”, Thace’s tone was borderline teasing now. Kolivan crossed his arms and harrumphed, but he stared fondly at Keith who was holding Lance in a choke hold.

 

Shiro sighed.

 

“I better do something before this play-fight turns into actual murder”, he announced to the three Galra dads who looked absolutely beaming with pride in their own nostalgia bubble.

 

There was absolutely no doubt that Kolivan, Thace, and Ulaz were like fathers to Keith; who grew up orphaned and different, in a place unfit for a child to grow. They were in the middle of a war that at the time, there was no hope of winning, so it was kind of an understatement to say that they were a little bit overprotective.

 

When the Blades found out that Keith somehow managed to sneak out of their base and found _and_ pilot the Red Lion, needless to say, they were equally horrified and proud at the same time. Shiro still remembered that particular meeting with the Blades; there were _shouting match_ between Kolivan and Keith. Ulaz almost got an aneurysm.

 

Their worry wasn’t completely baseless, after all. Keith was a good fighter, but he was still young. _Way_ younger than most of the member of the Blades.

 

A shrieking laugh brought Shiro back to reality. By then, Lance somehow managed to flip over and began tickling Keith mercilessly.

 

“Okay, okay! I give up!” Keith shouted between gasping breaths.

 

“What’s this? The Keithmaster is accepting defeat?” Lance smirked as he pinned Keith to the floor. Keith’s glare told Shiro that he was plotting for Lance’s demise.

 

“Guys, guys. C’mon”, Shiro interrupted. “Lance, you won. Don’t rub it. Keith, you can throw Lance’s skincare products out the airlock  _later_.”

 

“Shiro!” Lance squeaked, holding his chest in horror. “I can’t believe-- I trusted you!”

 

Keith was already up on his feet and latching onto Shiro’s arm, sticking his tongue out at Lance. Lance did a weird mime that promised horrible, horrible death at Keith which got even more ridiculous as ticks went by. Shiro turned his attention back to the Galras.

 

Coran somehow had invited himself into the circle of dads and was gesturing animatedly about Allura’s childhood or something, which Ulaz and Thace returned gleefully with embarrassing stories about baby Keith. Shiro wanted to join them, if only to know more about Keith’s childhood shenanigans, but Keith was already pulling him away.

 

“Ugh, it’s bad enough when they tell embarrassing stories to literally everyone back in the base”, Keith pouted.

 

“It’s not that bad. At least they don’t show off your baby photos around”, Shiro winced, remembering his own parents was still doing it back when he graduated from the Garrison.

 

Keith glared at him and wordlessly pointed over his shoulders. Shiro turned around and saw that Kolivan already pulled a holo-tab out of nowhere. He could see blurry outlines of itty bitty baby Keith being carried by various Blade members.

 

Oh. Yikes. Good to know that embarrassing parents were all the same across the universe.

 

“Oooh, Keith’s baby photos! I gotta see this!” and with that, Lance took off to join the three Galras and one Altean.

 

“Wh-- _Lance!_ ” Keith was ready to rip Lance apart, but Shiro tightened his hold on Keith.

 

“C’mon, I have a better idea”, he smirked.

 

“Ooh, what kind of idea?” Keith’s voice dropped, head tilted to the side. It gave Shiro a very clear view of his bare neck and shoulder. The change of mood was so fast it gave him a whiplash.

 

 _Heck_. Once again, Shiro was reminded about his own stupid, tight Altean clothing.

 

“I, uh. N-not here!”

 

So they fled the room and into the Paladins’ deck, stumbling into Keith’s room. After throwing off Shiro’s Altean clothes to the floor, they tumbled into the bed, still giggling uncontrollably.

 

“No offense, but what the heck were you thinking, wearing Altean clothes? You look dumb”, Keith flopped on top of Shiro.

 

“Well, sorry I didn’t bring my Earth clothes. Next time remind me to meet your dads in plaids”, Shiro snorted.

 

Keith stared blankly at him, the reference went straight over his head. _Right_.

 

“It’s a casual clothes? Ugh, it’s kinda hard to explain”, Shiro scratched his face. _Hmm, let’s see._

 

That was how Shiro ended up talking about hipster fashion--which he was absolutely _not_ , thank you very much--and somehow the topic shifted to small things he missed, like that coffee shop that he used to visit a lot when he needed some caffeine boost to get through all-nighters. Or the food, God, Shiro didn’t know how much he missed pizza and greasy burgers, and heck, even unhealthy instant ramen cups.

 

Keith listened as he talked, and talked, and kept talking. About how he missed the smell of earth after the first rain after a long drought, the smell of thunderstorm, or the smell of freshly cut grass. When Shiro finally ran out of things to be talked, Keith nuzzled his chest and hugged him tight.

 

“I’ve never been on Earth”, Keith admitted, small as if he was unsure. "It sounds nice."

 

“Once we defeat the Empire, I’ll take you there”, Shiro said.

 

It was a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> also on tumblr <https://hello-my-stars.tumblr.com/>


End file.
